The Little Fairy
by EvilBunny91
Summary: Bloom is a young fairy,who wants to become a human,so she could be with her loved one,Prince Leonardo.So she strikes a bargain with an evil with,Icy.With the help of her friends,Shippo and Knuckles,she has to make Leonardo fall in love with her.
1. Intro & Cast

**EvilBunny91: I couldn't help myself, I had this crossover idea for a while, so I decided to write it. And I can't help but like TMNT/Winx Club crossover-couples ^^ Hope you all will like it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Fairy**

_**Intro**_

**Characters:**

Bloom (Winx Club) – Ariel

Shippo (Inuyasha) – Flounder

Knuckles (Sonic X) - Sebastian

Leonardo (TMNT) – Prince Eric

Icy (Winx Club) - Ursula

Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) – King Triton

**Minor Characters:**

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo (TMNT) – Leonardo's brothers

Master Splinter (TMNT) – The king, the father of the Turtles

Meroko (Full Moon Wo Sagashite), Dolce (Angel's Friends), Bra (Dragon Ball GT), Sam (Totally Spies), Serenity (Sailor Moon) and Zakuro (Tokyo Mew Mew) - Bloom's sisters

**Full ****Summary:**

Bloom is a young fairy, who wants to become a human so she could be with her loved one, Prince Leonardo. So she strikes a bargain with an evil witch, Icy, giving her voice away. With the help of her friends, Shippo and Knuckles, Bloom must make Leonardo fall in love with her and give her the kiss of true love, in three days. If she fails, she will stay as a fairy for the rest of her life, belonging to Icy. Parody of Disney's The Little Mermaid.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Hope you like the cast. Reviews will be loved.**


	2. The Realm Of Magix

**EvilBunny91: Here's the first chapter! Enjoy! And big thanks to Xemnas1992 for letting me read his fic to get some tips. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

The Little Fairy

**Chapter 1: The Realm Of Magix**

The Sun shined brightly over the clear blue sky. Birds flew around as if they were dancing ballet. The day was absolutely beautiful.

A huge airplane flew across the sky. It belonged to the royal family of Hamato. King Splinter and his four sons; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were travelling back to their homeland after the visit trip to their neighbour country. Splinter had hoped that his oldest son, Leonardo, would have been engaged to the princess of the neighbour country.

But Leonardo had refused, saying that the princess wasn't the girl he would want to marry. Splinter had been slightly disappointed, but he didn't want to force his sons to anything. He just hoped that Leonardo would find this "girl of his dreams" soon, for their kingdom would need a queen when he'd become the king.

Leonardo was looking out of the window, deep in though. He wondered if he'd ever find the girl of his dreams. It was hard when everyone expected you to get married.

He looked out at the sky. The weather was so beautiful today. He couldn't remember when he had last seen the sky looking so grand like today.

"_What was that my old nanny used to say? Was it…when sky is all clear, bright and blue, it's the work of the fairies who spread their fairy dust over the sky when their joyful?_" he thought, remembering all those fairy tales his old nanny had used to tell him and his brothers.

"Hey, bro! What'cha thinking?" his youngest brother, Michelangelo, had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"…fairies…" Leonardo whispered aloud, still deep in his thoughs and not having noticed that his brothers were talking to him.

His brothers looked at him awkwardly, wondering if he was alright. Splinter sighed and shook his head. He knew his oldest son had loved fairy tales ever since he was a child. But he was 16 now, he should forget about those stories already. He though Leonardo should focus more on finding himself a queen than thinking about fairy tales.

* * *

Yet did they know, that far, far away, there was another dimension, the realm of Magix. It was a miraculous place, where magic exists and magical creature live. But mostly, it was the home of fairies.

Magix was absolutely beautiful world. It's forests and fields were pure green and flowers bloomed there. All water of the seas, lakes, streams and water falls were sparkling blue and clear. And the most stunning place of all, the center of all Magix, was the Crystal City.

Whole Magix was ruled by King Vegeta. He was a strict, but wise king. He also belonged to the royal blood line of Saiyans, and Vegeta was also well-know as the champion of martial arts.

King Vegeta also had seven daughters. They were all very beautiful, gentle by heart and loved by everyone.

That day, every fairy and magical creature in Crystal City made their way to the palace, for it was the day when a great concert was held. And the performers would be the seven princesses. All the princesses were told to be talented singers and their voices could enchant everyone. Everyone was looking towards this performance.

Soon the great hall was filled with fairies and magical creatures. The sound of fanfares was heard, and the court announcer, a small pixie named Livy, came out. She cleared her throat.

"His royal Highness, King Vegeta!" she announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as King Vegeta flew in. Even though he didn't have any wings, his Saiyan-powers allowed him to fly. He shot out an energy beam from his hand, and it flew higher to the roof, before exploded into smaller sparks. Everyone cheered more.

"And presenting the court composer, Knuckles the Echidna!" Livy announced once more.

This time a red walking echidna came out. He waved his hand as the audience cheered. He walked up the King Vegeta and stood beside him.

"I'm really looking towards this performance, Knuckles." King Vegeta smiled.

"Oh your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever composed!", Knuckles laughed, "Your daughters, they will be spectacular"!

"Yes. And especially my little Bloom." Vegeta smiled proudly.

"Ah yes. She has the most beautiful voice.", Knuckles said as Vegeta flew to his place on the balcony, "Only if she'd show up for the rehearsals once in a while." he muttered under his breath.

Knuckles walked up to his platform in front of the orchestra. He raised his baton and the orchestra started to play. Fairy dust came sparkling out before three giant clamshells rose out of the stage. They opened, revealing six of Vegeta's daughters as they began to sing:

_"Ah, we are the daughters of Vegeta,_

_Great father, who loves us and named us well,_

_Meroko, Dolce, Bra, Samantha, Serenity, Zakuro !_

_And there is the youngest in her musical debut,_

_Our seventh little sister_

_We're presenting her to you!"_

Vegeta's chest rose with pride as he watched his daughter gather around the fourth clamshell that had just risen form the stage.

_"To sing a song that Knuckles wrote,_

_Her voice is like a bell._

_She's our sister Blo…_ AAHHGG!"

The music and singing stopped as the shell opened and revealed…nothing. Everyone in the hall gasped.

Knuckles gasped in horror, and he turned to look at King Vegeta. Vegeta was mad, energy beams started to glow in his hands.

"BBBLLLOOOOOOMMM!" he shouted with rage.

* * *

**EvilBunny91: So, did you like it? Please R&R!**


	3. Bloom, The Fairy Princess

**EvilBunny91: I'm doing some rewriting wíth this story, so try to be patient with my craziness. Gomenasai *bows***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Fairy**

**Chapter 2: Bloom, The Fairy Princess**

Meanwhile, at the far boarder of Magix, a young teenage fairy lifted her from behind a rock, looking excited. She was Bloom, the youngest of King Vegeta's daughters. She had long, light red/orange hair and blue eyes. As clothing she had a sparkling blue top and miniskirt with blue ankle boots and light blue gloves around her arms. In her chest she had a golden jewel and a small golden tiara on her head. She also had light blue and teal coloured fairy wings on her back.

"Bloom! Wait for me!" her friend, Shippo shouted. He was a young kitsune youkai (a fox demon). He looked like a small child, but he had fox's hinder legs and tail. He could also do little fox magic.

"Shippo, hurry up!" Bloom shouted, signing him to follow her. Soon Shippo reached her.

"You know I can't run that fast." he panted, but Bloom had decided to ignore her friend.

"There it is!", Bloom shouted excitingly, pointing to an old human's shack, "Isn't it fantastic? I heard it's from the times when mortals used to live in Magix." she said. She had always been interested in human's stuff.

"Yeah, sure. I-it's… great…Let's get out of here." Shippo stuttered, scared out of his wits.

Bloom rolled her eyes as he tried to make a leave, and took a hold of Shippo's tail.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" she asked as she flew towards the shack, pulling him with her.

"Me? No way! It's just…it looks…damp and musty. And I think I'm coming down with something. I've got this cough." Shippo made fake coughs as Bloom looked inside the shack from a window. "See?"

"Alright. I'll go in. You can stay here and watch for trolls." Bloom smirked before flew in.

"Yeah, you go. I'll stay and… WHAT? TROLLS? Bloom!" Shippo shouted and ran inside, knocking the door down.

Bloom laughed at her friend. "Oh, Shippo" she sighed playfully.

"Bloom, do really think here might be trolls?" Shippo asked whispering.

"Shippo, don't be such a scaredy-cat." Bloom sighed.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat!" Shippo defended himself. He just missed the huge shadow of the passing-by troll near the shack.

Bloom and Shippo looked around the shack. Shippo walked around the whole place, a nervous look on his face.

"This is great. I mean…I love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every cor…" Shippo saw a skull and screamed and trashed around like a headless chicken around the shack until he crashed into Bloom's chest.

"Oh, are you okay?" Bloom asked little bit worried.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Shippo answered, but he was shaking like a leaf.

But something else had already captured Bloom's attention. She flew towards the thing. She saw it was a rusty, old fork.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Bloom exclaimed as she picked it up. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Cool! But what is it?" Shippo asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know. But I bet Pleakley does!" Bloom answered as she put the fork into her bag she had brought along.

A huge shadow passed the door. The two friends didn't see it, but Shippo heard something. "What was that?" he asked.

Bloom flew towards another object. It was a pipe. "I wonder what this one is?" she muttered.

"Bloom!" Shippo tried desperately to get his friend's attention, but Bloom was too busy examineting the pipe. Neither one of them noticed the dark figure right behind Shippo.

"Shippo, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen!"

Shippo had noticed the dark shadow and turned around. To his horror he saw a giant troll, who was about to smash them with his club.

"TROLL!" he screamed as he ducked the club and ran towards Bloom, who had finally noticed the troll.

Bloom shot and fireball from her hands towards the troll. The troll fell onto the floor, but it recover soon. It started chasing Bloom and Shippo, smashing everything inside the shack.

Bloom and Cheese managed to get out of the shack, but the troll was right behind their tails. While the two friends tried to escape, Shippo who was jumping around, didn't look where he was going and hit his head against a tree branch and fell down.

Luckily Bloom saw her friends falling down and flew towards him. She managed to catch him right before the troll reached them. She missed the troll's club by few inches. Then she created a fireball so big it would definitely knock out the troll. Bloom threw the fireball at the troll, who was thrown against a tree.

Bloom and Shippo got closer to the troll, just to make sure it was knocked out. The troll was still conscious, but it's other hand had gotten stuck inside the tree. So the two friends decided to leave. But Shippo couldn't help but show off a little bit.

"You big bully!" he said as he stuck his tongue at him.

But the troll had his other hand free, and it was holding his club in it. He tried to smash Shippo with it, but missed him barely. Shippo got scared and his eyes went big as plates. Then he ran towards Bloom, and jumped towards her. She caught him and started to fly away.

"Shippo, you really are a scaredy-cat!" She laughed.

"I'm not!" Shippo argued back.

* * *

Right next to the boarder of Magix lived an alien named Pleakley. He was a yellowish alien with only one eye and he wore a blue uniform. At the moment he was sitting outside his spaceship, humming a song and had a telescope in his hand.

Then he heard a voice calling his name. He recognized the voice, which could only belong to his friend Bloom. He picked the telescope and looked through the wrong end. He saw Bloom and Shippo coming towards him.

"Oy! Fairy off the port bow! Bloom, how ya' doing, kid?" he souted. Then he lowered the telescope and saw that Bloom and Shippo were just few inches away. "Wow, what a flight!"

Bloom just shook her head at him. Pleakley could be kinda simple-minded sometimes, but he knew everything about humans.

"Pleakley, look what we've found!" Bloom said enthusiastically as she took out her bag.

"Yeah, we were in a old shack, and it was really creepy…" Shippo tried to explain, but Pleakley ignored him.

"Human stuff, eh? Let me see!" Pleakley said as he started to investigate the bag Bloom had brought. He took out the fork. "Wow, look at this! This is really special! Very special" he exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Bloom asked excitedly.

"It's a tingleharper!" Pleakley axcplained. "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair up. See…", in a flash he was gone. Then suddenly he appeared again from his ship, with a woman's wig on his head, " just a little twirl here and yank there and _volá_!", he twirled and yanked his wig, causing it to become a puffy hairdo, "and you'll have wonderful hairdo that humans go nuts over!"

He gave the fork back to Bloom, who looked at it enchanted. "A tingleharper!" she exclaimed.

"What about this one?" Shippo asked pointing at the pipe.

"Oh, this! I haven' seen in years! This is wonderful! It's a snarfblast!" he said. Bloom and Shippo gasped at this.

"This dates back to the prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day." he explained as he got close to Bloom's face. "That's very boring." he added.

"So, they invented this snarfblast to make fine music. Allow me." Pleakley blew the pipe, causing dirt coming out and making him gag.

Then it hit Bloom. "Music? Oh no, the concert! My dad's gonna kill me!" she gasped as she started to pack her stuff.

"The concert was today?" Shippo gasped.

"Maybe I could use this for my plants." Pleakley looked at the pipe wondering, missing out Bloom and Shippo's conversation.

Bloom snatched the pipe back. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go! Thank you, Pleakley!" she waived at him as she took Shippo into her lap and flew away towards Magix.

"Anytime, sweetie! Anytime!" Pleakley waved back.

* * *

As Bloom and Shippo made their way to the palace, they didn't noticed two pairs of shining eyes looking at them in the shadows, Those eyes belonged to Xerxes, a flying eel, and Chaos a winged blue cat. They both smirked evilly as they looked at the flying pair. Xerxes right eye and Chaos's left eye started to glow.

The glowing g eyes provided a video recorded, and send to an icy cave. A crystal ball was placed in the middle of the cave. Through that, everything could be seen through Xerxes and Chaos's eyes. A mysterious character was watching Bloom, an evil smile forming to her face.

"Yessss, hurry home princess. We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration, now would we? Hmph! Celebration indeed! When I lived in the palace, we had glorious fests!" Then, a young woman appeared from the shadows. She was Icy, the witch of ice. Her ice-colored hair was on a big ponytail and her outfit was dark blue. She also had dark blue eyeshadow underneath her eyes.

"And now look at me! My powers practically wasted away and banished and exiled! While Vegeta and his fairies celebrate!", Icy hissed, "Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough! XERXES! CHAOS!" she barked.

At this, Xetxes hit his head against the cave roof they were in. He hissed in pain, but didn't dare to say anything.

"I want you to keep extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Vegeta's undoing…" Icy said and smirked evilly.

**…To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**EvilBunny91: Well, this chapter is still the same. R&R!**


	4. A Dreamer's Wish

**EvilBunny91: Here's chapter three. Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Fairy**

**Chapter 3: A Dreamer's Wish**

"I just don't know what to do with you, young lady." King Vegeta sighed angrily.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot. I…" Bloom tried to explain, but she didn't get a change.

"As a result of yours careless behaviour…" Vegeta said.

"CARELESS AND RECKLESS BEHAVIOUR!" Knuckles shouted.

"…the entire celebration was…"

"RUINED!" COMPLETELY DESTROYED!", Knuckles cut in once again. He gave out a big sigh, "This concert was to be pinnacle of my wonderful career. NOW THANKS TO YOU, I'M THE LAUGHNINGSTOCK OF THE ENTIRE MAGIX!"

Shippo couldn't stand to watch his best friend getting blamed on anymore, so he decided to defend her.

"But it wasn't her fault!" then he realized he had just almost shouted at the king. He chuckled sheepishly, "Well, first, this troll chases us. Yeah! And we tried to, but we couldn't…and it was like GGGRRR, and we were like WOAH. And then we were safe. But then the alien came, it was "this" is this and "that" is…" Shippo noticed his mistake too late, and covered his mouth.

"Alien? You went to the boarder of Magix, didn't you?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well…nothing happened." Bloom explained.

"Bloom, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbaric humans!" Vegeta shouted.

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Bloom argued.

"They are dangerous! Do you think I wanna see my youngest daughter captured by those humans?"

"I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Bloom shouted.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady! As long as you live in my kingdom, you obey my rules!" Vegeta scolded her.

"But if you'd just listen…"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! And I am never, NEVER, to hear you going to the boarder again! IS THAT CLEAR?" Vegeta shouted.

Tears welled up in Bloom's eyes. She flew out of the room, Shippo behind her.

Knuckles scoffed. "Teenagers! They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they'll fly all over you!"

Vegeta signed, already feeling bad about the argument. "Do you think I was too hard on her?" he asked.

"Absolutely not! Why, if Bloom was my daughter, I'd show her who is the boss. None of this "flying to the boarder" and other nonsense." Knuckles answered.

"You're right, Knuckles!" Vegeta said.

"Without a doubt." Knuckles smirked.

"Bloom needs constant supervision." Vegeta stated.

"Constant!" Knuckles added.

"And you!", Vegeta pointed his finger at Knuckles, "are just the echidna to do it."

Knuckles's expression went blank, and he could practically feel his soul coming out of his body.

* * *

"How on Earth do I get myself in these situations?", Knuckles muttered to himself, "I should be writing symphonies, not babysitting some head-strong teenager."

Then, he saw Bloom and Shippo leaving the palace. They both looked cautious, as if not wanting anyone to follow them.

"What is that girl up to?" Knuckles wondered as he started to follow them.

Bloom and Shippo flew further and further away from the palace and Crystal City. Soon, they reached the boarder of Magix. Knuckles saw how Bloom and Shippo stopped in front of a cave right next to the boarder. They moved a huge rock from the entrance and got in.

Knuckles hurried towards the rock, barely getting in. He looked around the cave, and what he saw made his gasp. The gave was filled with human's stuff. All kinds of items were laying on the shelves. Knuckles hid himself within all the stuff. Then he noticed Bloom.

Bloom was sitting on a small rock on the floor. Her face looked sad as she held the fork in her hand. Shippo looked concerned, as he watched his friend.

"Bloom, are you okay?" he asked.

"If only I could make him understand.", Bloom sighed sadly, "I just don't things the way he does. I don't see how world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad?" she said and started to sing:

"_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"_

(Bloom placed the fork on a candelabrum)

"_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?_

_The girl who has everything?"_

(She looks around her cave)

"_Look at this trove, treasures untold._

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think:_

_Sure, she's got everything"_

(Bloom flew to see all kinds of working tools)

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty._

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore."_

(She shows Shippo a box filled with corkscrews)

"_You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty._

_But who cares? No big deal._

_I want more."_

(Knuckles raises an eyebrow at this. While Bloom watches a music box with a man and woman dancing. She twirls them around)

"_I wanna be where the people are._

_I wanna see, wanna see them all dancing._

_Walking around on those…_

_What do they call them?"_

(Shippo shows his feet)

_"Oh, feet._

"_By flapping your wings, you don't get too far._

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing."_

(Bloom and Shippo "dance" together)

"_And strolling along down a…_

_What's that word again?"_

_Street!"_

(Bloom holds Shippo's hand, while she flies towards the cave's roof)

"_Over there where they walk,_

_Over there where they run,_

_Over there where they stay all day in the sun!_

_Wandering free, wish I could be_

_part of that world!_

"_What would I give,_

_if I could live out of these skies?_

_What would I pay,_

_to spend a day warm on the sand?"_

(She and Shippo land, and act as if they were sunbathing until Bloom sits up sadly)

"_Bet'cha in that world, they understand._

_That they don't reprimand their daughters._

_Bright young women, sick of flying,_

_ready to stand!"_

(Bloom flies over to a high shelf and pick up a book. She starts flipping through the pages)

"_And ready to know what the people know._

_Ask them my questions and then get some answers._

_What's a fire, and why does it…_

_What's the word?_

_Burn!_

_When's it my turn?_

_Would__n't I love?_

_L__ove to explore that world over there!"_

(Bloom flies over to the roof of the cave and reaches out a small hole)

"_Out of this sky"_

(Shippo watches her sadly, as she floats back to the small rock. Bloom watches up)

"_Wish I could be,_

_part of that world"_

As Bloom finished her song, Knuckles stepped forward so he'd have a better view. But he accidentally stepped onto a ball and fell. He crashed into a Chinese gong, which flew him into a treasure chest. The crash caused the chest to feel down.

Bloom and Shippo looked at this direction and gasped. Knuckles was lying on the ground, covered in jewelry and had a pipe on his mouth.

"Knuckles!" Bloom gasped. Knuckles spat the pipe out of his mouth and stood up.

"Bloom, what is all this?" Knuckles snapped.

"It's a…it's just my collection." Bloom smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. Your collection." Knuckles said with a smile. And awkward silence filled the cave. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS…!"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Shippo yelped, getting close to Knuckles's face.

"Please, Knuckles. He wouldn't understand." Bloom pleaded.

Knuckles gave out a big, long sigh."Kid, you've had a rough day. Let's go home and have some strawberry milkshake." he took Bloom's hand and tried to lead her out of the cave.

Suddenly Bloom saw a shadow passing over the cave, followed by loud noise and flashing colors. She looked over the boarder, seeing it was a huge cruiser passing the ocean in the human world.

"Woah, just look at THAT!" She gasped as she flew towards the cruiser.

"Bloom? BLOOM!" Knuckles shouted, but it was too late. Bloom had already passed the boarder between Magix and humans.

None of the three friends knew that destiny was about to have it's way in their adventure…

**…To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**EvilBunny91: Man, that song was hard to write! It might not make sense at some points, but it's the best I could do. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!**


	5. Encounter With Destiny

**EvilBunny91: I'M ON FIRE, MAN! Seriously, I haven't updated this fast before. Oh well, enjoy the forth chapter! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Fairy**

**Chapter 4: Encounter With Destiny**

Bloom looked at the cruiser in awe. Fireworks were shot and music was played on the ship. Bloom couldn't help but giggle, it looked so fun! Then Knuckles, with Shippo on his back, jumped gracefully on Bloom's back.

"Bloom, what are you…" then Knuckles noticed the cruiser. He gasped loudly. "JUMPING KANGAROOS!"

"I'm gonna take a closer look!" Bloom said and suddenly flew really fast. Knuckles and Shippo fell into the ocean.

"BLOOM! BLOOM, COME BACK!" Knuckles shouted in vain.

Bloom reached the cruiser and peeked over the edge. What she saw made her eyes widen. On the deck, lots of humans and even some mutants were dancing. She had never seen a human before, it was so fascinating! And she didn't even know that also mutants lived on Earth.

Suddenly she heard sniffing. Then she saw a skinny, yellow dog with black ears and tail coming towards her. Bloom gasped and tried to hide. When she peeked again, she saw the dog was right in front of her. The dog licked her cheek happily.

Then someone whistled. "Pluto! Here, boy!" a male voice was heard. Pluto barked happily as he ran towards a young mutant turtle and tackled him.

When Bloom saw the turtle, she felt a tug in her heart. The turtle had a blue mask around his eyes, and he looked like a ninja. Bloom could help but smile as he started play an ocarina. Even though he was a mutant, he was still handsome.

"Hey there, sweetie!" she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Pleakley flying with a jetpack on his back.

"Pleakley, be quiet! They'll here you!" Bloom warned him.

"Oh, I got you!" Pleakley smirked. "We're being adventurous. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER…" Bloom covered his mouth with her hand.

"I've never seen anyone from Earth this close before." she sighed. "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

"I don't know. He looks kinda hairy and slobbering to me." Pleakley commented while looking at Pluto.

"Not that one!" Bloom giggled. "The one playing that weird snarfblast." she explained.

Then, Splinter appeared on the deck. "I'd like your attention please! It is my honour and privilege to present my oldest son and prince, Leonardo, with a very special, a very expensive, and very large birthday present" he announced.

"Oh father. You shouldn't have." Leo smiled.

"I know, but I did. Happy birthday Leonardo!" Splinter said.

A large statue of Leonardo in a heroic pose was revealed. Leo raised his brow at this and Pluto growled at the statue. His brothers Raphael and Michelangelo were trying to hold their laughter while Donatello looked at the statue awkwardly.

"Gee, father. It's a…it's really…something." Leo aid awkwardly.

"I ordered it myself. Of course, I had been hoped it to be a WEDDING present…" Splinter said sharply.

Leo laughed at this. "C'mon father, don't start this again. You're still not sore that I didn't fall for princess Diaspro, are you?" he asked.

"Oh Leonardo, it's not just me. The whole kingdom wants to see you settle down with a right girl." Splinter explained.

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." Leo said. Bloom smiled at this.

"But I will found her. It'll just - BANG - hit me. Like lighting." Leo continued.

Suddenly, a lightning crashed, and dark clouds gathered in the sky. The wind started to blow powerfully and thunder occurred.

"A hurricane coming! Stand fast! Secure the rigging!" some sailor shouted.

All the people on the cruiser started to panic and made their ways to the lifeboats. Sailor tried to hold the ship, but the storm was too powerful.

Bloom and Pleakley tried to hold onto the ship. "Woah, the wind's on the move all the sudden!" Pleakley shouted before he lost grip and was blown away. "BLOOM!" he shouted before vanishing from sight.

Even Bloom couldn't hold on much longer, and fell into the sea. Luckily, she managed to cast a bubble-barrier-spell that protected her.

On the cruiser, Leonardo saw that the situation was hopeless. "Abandon ship!" he ordered. Everyone made their way to the lifeboats, but as Leo was about to enter it, he heard a familiar bark. He turned towards the ship, and saw Pluto trapped within it.

"Pluto!" he gasped before running to his aid.

"No, Leo! COME BACK!" His father and brothers shouted after him.

Leonardo managed to get Pluto and threw him overboard. Pluto swam to the lifeboat where he was pulled in.

"LEO! THE FIREWORKS!" Splinter shouted. Leo turned around and saw the fire had surrounded the remaining fireworks.

The whole cruiser exploded and Leo was send flying to the sea! Everyone gasped, thinking he was gone with the ship.

Bloom gasped before diving to the sea, hoping he could find Leonardo. she saw him unconscious, sinking deeper to the sea. She managed to get a hold of him, pulling him inside her bubble-barrier. Then she flew out the sea and flew towards the shore, carrying him with her.

* * *

The storm had subsided by the morning. Bloom was lying on the beach beside Leo. Bloom looked at him, for he wasn't still moving. Then, Pleakley landed on beside her.

"Is he…dead?" Bloom asked, her voice breaking.

"It's difficult to say." Pleakley said before moving to Leo's feet. He put his other ear against Leo's foot. "I…I can't make out a heartbeat." he sighed.

But then, Leo started to breath. "Look, he's breathing!" Bloom said. She started to stroke his head. "He's so beautiful."

Then Bloom knew she was in love with him. The feeling of love was so pure and wonderful. She wished she could stay with him forever. She began to sing:

"_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?__"_

(Knuckles and Shippo were washed up to the shore, both exhausted. They saw Bloom beside Leonardo, smiling and sing at him)

"_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?"_

(Knuckles's jaw fell, but Pleakley closed it, smiling at Bloom)

"_Just you and me"_

(Then, Leonardo opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't see Bloom clearly, because of the sunlight, but he could hear her voice. He also fell in love)

"_And I could be_

_part of your world"_

Suddenly, Bloom turned her head towards Pluto's barking. She flew into hiding, taking her friends with her as Splinter and Leo's brothers came with Pluto.

"Leo! Thank God, you're alive!" Donatello shouted.

"Are you okay, bro?" Mikey asked.

"What happened back there?" Raphael asked.

"Oh, Leonardo. You really raised my blood pressure with that trick of your." Splinter sighed with relief. They helped Leo to stand, who was having troubles with balance.

"A girl… rescued me. She was… singing. And she had the most…beautiful voice." he said before almost falling again. Luckily, his brothers got him.

"Leonardo, I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go, c'mon!" Splinter said before they all left to their palace.

Bloom and her friends were watching them leaving from a rock in the sea. Knuckles was sweating like crazy.

"We need to forget that this whole thing happened. King Vegeta will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him, and I will stay in one piece." he said.

But Bloom was hardly even listening to him. She was still thinking about Leonardo. She couldn't shake off the love she was feeling. She decided that some say she'd be with him. She sang again:

"_I don't know when._

_I don't know how._

_But I know something's starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see,_

_some day I'll be,_

_part of your world!"_

Unknown to the friends, they were being watched. Xerxes and Chaos's eyes glowed as they showed Icy what they had seen. Icy was laughing her head off.

"I can't stand it! IT'S TOO EASY! The fairy is in love with a mutant, and not just any mutant- a prince! Her daddy will love that!" she laughed sarcastically.

She turned towards her "garden" of mutated bugs. They used to be fairies before, until making a bargain with Icy, who then turned them into bugs.

"King Vegeta's head-strong lovesick girl would make a nice addition to my little garden." Icy said before laughing harder. All the bugs shivered in fear as her sinister laugh filled the cave.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

**EvilBunny91: So, did you enjoy? I hope you did! Pluto (as Max) is from Disney. Please R&R, it would make me happy!**


	6. Up In The Sky

**EvilBunny91: Enjoy the fifth chapter! ^^ **

**And I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Fairy**

**Chapter 5: Up In The Sky**

A couple of days later, Bloom's sisters were sitting around their vanities, brushing their hairs and putting on make-up.

Dolce turned towards Bloom's door. "Bloom, dear. Time to come out. You've been there all morning!" she called her sister.

Bloom flew out of her room, humming happily. She sat in front of her vanity, and started to brush her hair. She was still humming. Her sisters looked at her in wonder.

"What's with her lately?" Bra asked.

Bloom didn't even seem to notice her sisters staring at her. She took a flower from her vase and made her way out of the room. He ran into her father on the door.

"Good morning, daddy." she smiled and placed the flower on his hair.

"Hey…" Vegeta couldn't even finish his sentence when Bloom was flying away. She was humming and made some dancing flips while flying. Her sister came up next to Vegeta, and they looked her going.

"Well, she's got it bad." Sam said.

"What, what she's got?" Vegeta asked.

"Isn't it obvious, daddy? Bloom's in love!" Dolce explained, sighing happily.

"Bloom…in love?" Vegeta asked before smile crept on his face. That would explain why his daughter was acting oddly.

* * *

Later, Bloom was sitting on a rock, with a flower in her hand. She was picking off petals, doing the "loves me, loves me not" thing. Knuckles was pacing back and fort nervously on the ground.

"Okay, so far so good. I doubt the king knows. But it will hard to keep something like this as secret!" he ranted.

"He loves me, he loves me not." Bloom picked up the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she giggled.

"Bloom, stop talking crazies!" Knuckles snapped.

"I gotta see him again. Tonight! Pleakley knows where he lives!" once again, Bloom wasn't listening.

"Bloom, will you get your head out the clouds and back to the ground where it belongs?" Knuckles tried to reason with her.

"I'll fly up to his castle. And Shippo will use his fox magic to get his attention and …"

"THIS IS YOUR HOME!" Knuckles shouted. Music started to play. "Bloom, listen to me. The human world, it's mess. life up here is better than anything they got over there!" he said before he started to sing:

"_The grass is always greener,_

_in somebody else's yard."_

(Knuckles noticed Bloom was hardly listening to him)

"_You dream about going over there,_

_but that is a big mistake."_

(He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Bloom rolled her eyes)

"_Just look at the world around you,_

_right here on magical floor."_

(Stars from Super Mario fly around Bloom, who smiles)

"Such wonderful things surround you,

what more could you be looking for?"

"_Up in the sky!_

_Up in the sky!._

_Darling, it's better_

_up where it's higher._

_Take it from me!_

_Down on that land they work all day._

_Out in the sun they slave away._

_While we devoting, _

_full time to fooling._

_Up in the sky!"_

"_Up here all the fairies are happy,_

_as off through the could they fly._

_The fairies out of the sky aren't happy._

_They're sad, 'cause they're in the cage._

_But, fairies in the cage are lucky,_

_they're in for a worser fate!"_

(Knuckles shows Bloom a covered dinner tray. When he opens it, there's pixie in)

"_One day, when the boss gets hungry,_

_guess who's gonna be on the plate!"_

"_Up in the sky!_

_Up in the sky!_

_Nobody beats us, capture and take us away!_

_We're what those landfolks love to see,_

_up in the sky we're off the hook._

_We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles!"_

(Four pixies appeared from flower and sang with Knuckles)

"Up in the sky!

Up in the sky!

Up in the sky!

Up in the sky!"

"_Since life is sweet here,_

_we've got the beat here, naturally!"_

(The pixies sang:)

"_Na-tu-rally-EH"_

(Back to Knuckles:)

"_Even the troll and the ogre,_

_they get the urge and start to play!_

_We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it!_

_Up in the sky!"_

"_The hedgehog plays the flute,_

_the pixie plays the harp,_

_the Namekian play the bass, and soundin' sharp,_

_the Utrom plays the brass,_

_the Triceraton play the tube,_

_Shredder is the duke of soul!"_

(Shredder: YEAH!)

"_Tails can play the rings on the strings,_

_Sonic rockin' out,_

_Cream sings,_

_Shadow and Eggman,_

_they know where it's at,_

_an' oh those pixie-pets blow!"_

While everyone was dancing, Shippo had arrived. He came to Bloom, and whispered something in her ear. A smile crept on her face and they both left without anyone noticing them.

Knuckles was standing at the top of pyramid made of his friends. The spotlight was on him as he continued his song:

"_YYYEEEAAAHHH!_

_Up in the sky!_

_Up in the sky!_

_When the sardine begin the beguine,_

_it's music to me!_

_What do they got? A lot of sand!_

_We've got the hot mixed-up band!_

_Each little clam here, know how to jam here._

_Up I the sky!_

_Each little slug here, cuttin' a rug here._

_Up in the sky!_

_Each little snail here, know how to wail here._

_That's why it's hotter, _

_higher above ground._

_Ya' we in the luck here,_

_up in the clounds here_

_UP IN THE SSSKKKYYYYY!"_

Everyone turned towards Bloom, but she was gone! Feeling kinda disappointed, everyone left.

"Somebody's gotta nail that girl's wings to the ground." he sighed

"Knuckles!" he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Livy flying towards him.

"I've looking all over you! I've got a urgent message from King Vegeta! He wants to see you right away, something about Bloom." she said before flying away.

Knuckles gulped hard and began chewing his nails. Did Vegeta know about Bloom's secret?

**...To be Continued...**

* * *

**EvilBunny91: That song was FREAKING hard to write, and it doesn't even make sense at some points! But it's best I could do, so you have to deal with it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!**


	7. Vegeta's Anger & Bloom's Despair

**EvilBunny91: ATTENTION! I've rewritten this story a little bit, so I suggest all the readers to check the other chapters too. And also, I'm sorry for the delay, my life has been pretty confusing and busy lately. But things are getting clearer now. So, I hope you enjoy the sixth chapter! ^^**

**And I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Fairy**

**Chapter 6: Vegeta's Anger & Bloom's Despair**

King Vegeta sat on his throne, chuckling to himself. He held the flower Bloom had given him in his hand. He couldn't believe his youngest daughter was in love. The question was; with whom?

"Who could that lucky boy be?" he asked himself. Then, he noticed Knuckles had entered the throne room. He hid the flower behind his back.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Come in, Knuckles." he said finally.

Knuckles took a deep breath. "I must not over-react. Just remain calm." he though before walking towards the throne. He bowed politely to his king.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Knuckles, I'm concerned about Bloom. Have you noticed she's been acting oddly lately?" Vegeta asked him.

"Oddly?" Knuckles asked sheepishly, trying to seem innocent.

"Humming, flying around, daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed?" Vegeta knew everyone had to have noticed Bloom's behaviour. Even Knuckles.

"Well…I…" Knuckles couldn't get any worlds out of his mouth. He knew his cover was about to be blown.

"Knuckles…", Vegeta said, signing him to come closer. Knuckles jumped to the arm of the throne, "I know you've been keeping something from me." he said slyly, knowing he would get Knuckles's secret out.

Knuckles took a deep gulp. "Keeping something?" he asked sheepishly.

"About Bloom…" Vegeta said.

Knuckles could feels how his legs were shaking a bit. "Bloom?"

"…in love." Vegeta finished his sentence. Knuckles couldn't take it anymore. He knew their secret had been found out.

"I TRIED TO STOP HER! SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM MORTALS, THEY'RE BAD, DEVILS…"

"What? WHAT ABOUT MORTALS?" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Knuckles realized he had just blurted everything out. The king hadn't known anything, and now he had told him! He smiled sheepishly. "Mortals? What about mortals?" he tried to cover up, but it was too late. Vegeta grabbed him and stormed off the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloom had followed Shippo into their secret cave.

"Shippo, why can't you just tell me what's this all about?" she asked him, not understanding why they were there.

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" Shippo answered, smiling.

Then Bloom saw it. There, right in the middle of the cave, was the statue of Leonardo. The very same Bloom had seen on the cruiser. Shippo had founded it after the storm and brought it to the cave for Bloom.

"Oh, Shippo! Shippo, you're the best!" Bloom hugged her friend. Then she flew to admire Leo's statue.

"It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" she exclaimed. She giggled and decided to have some fun. She pretended she was talking to Leo himself "Why Leonardo! Run away with you? Oh, this is all so…so sudden." she laughed

Then she turned around, only to face Vegeta standing behind her. "Daddy!" she shouted alarmed.

Knuckles was standing next to Vegeta, looking nervous. Vegeta has a grim look on his face. "I consider myself a reasonable warrior. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" she said strictly.

"Daddy, I…" Bloom tried to explain, but she wasn't given a change.

"Is it true, you rescued a mortal? Contact with the mortal world is strictly forbidden! Bloom, you know that! Everybody knows that!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"He would have died!" Bloom explained.

"One less mortal to worry about!" Vegeta shouted.

"You don't even know him!" Bloom was getting angry at his father for speaking like that about Leonardo.

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Spineless, savage immortal-haters! Incapable of any feeling…"

Bloom couldn't take it anymore. She had to defend her love. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Then she gasped, realizing what she had just said. Knuckles flinched, knowing Bloom was is big trouble now.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he just heard. "No!…", he gasped, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a mortal, and you're a fairy!" he shouted.

"I don't care." Bloom said stubbornly.

"So help me Bloom! I'm going to get through you, and if this is the only way; SO BE IT!" Vegeta said coldly

Vegeta gathered lot of energy, and transformed into Super Saiyan. He started to shot energy beams at everything in the cave. He destroyed everything possible connecting to the mortal world. Bloom watched helplessly as her father destroyed her treasures.

"Daddy! No! Please, stop! Daddy, stop it!" she pleaded, but in vain. Vegeta had decided to destroy everything. Bloom flew to him, trying to make him stop. Then she saw how he gathered rest of his energy and aimed at Leonardo's statue.

"KAME…"

"Please, don't!

"…HAME…"

"Daddy…"

"…HHHAAA!"

"NO!"

But Vegeta had already shot his master-technique, blasting the statue into pieces. Bloom watched in horror as her last treasure was destroyed. She flew over to what was left of the statue. She collapsed on the rock where the statue had once stood, and started to cry uncontrollably.

Vegeta had turned back to normal, and was about to leave. He cast a sorry look to Bloom, and continued his way out.

Shippo and Knuckles watched the king leave and then turned towards Bloom. Knuckles stepped closer to her. "Bloom, I…" he stared to say.

"Just go away." Bloom said coldly, cutting him off. Knuckles and Shippo hang their head and left the cave.

As Bloom sobbed, two shapes appeared from the shadows. They were Xerxes and Chaos. They flew slowly towards Bloom.

"Poor child." Xerxes said.

"Poor, sweet child." Chaos continued. Bloom lifted her head at their voices and saw the two creatures.

"She has a very serious problem." Xerxes cooed sweetly.

"If only there was something we could do." Chaos said.

"But there is something." Xerxes smirked.

"Who…who are you? Bloom asked timidly.

"Don't be scared. We represent someone who can help you." Chaos cooed.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Xerxes added. He flew next to Chaos and wrapped around him. "Just imagine:", they said in union, "You and your prince. Together, forever." they cooed.

"I don't understand." Bloom said.

"Icy has great powers." Xerxes whispered.

"The ice-witch? Why, that's…I couldn't possibly", Bloom started. She had heard of her, and knew she couldn't be trusted, "No, get out of here! Leave me alone!" she shouted and turned back to lie on the rock.

"Suit yourself." Xerxes said as they started to make their way out.

"That was only a suggestion." Chaos added slyly. He used to his tail to whip a piece of the statue towards Bloom.

Bloom looked at the piece on the ground. It was Leonardo's face. She picked it up and looked into his eyes. She though about him before shouting: "Wait!"

Xerxes and Chaos turned towards her. "Yesss?" they asked in a fake-oblivious tone.

* * *

Knuckles and Shippo were standing outside the cave, waiting for their friend to calm down.

"Poor Bloom." Shippo sniffed.

"I didn't mean to tell! It was an accident!" Knuckles said, feeling sorry for her.

Then they saw shadows passing them above. They looked up and saw Bloom flying away with two suspicious creatures.

"Bloom, where you're going?" Knuckles shouted after her. He jumped towards Bloom and landed on her back. "Bloom, what are doing with these trash-folks?" he asked her, eyeing Xerxes and Chaos.

"I'm gonna see Icy." Bloom answered matter-of-factly.

Knuckles gasped in horror. "Bloom, no! No! She's a demon! She's a monster!" he tried to stop her and grabbed her wings.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Bloom replied angrily and pushed him away.

Knuckles landed on the ground, next to Shippo. "But I…" but he knew it was too late. "C'mon!" he told Shippo and they followed her. Knuckles hoped he could stop Bloom from making biggest the mistake of her life.

**…To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**EvilBunny91: Bloom's gonna see Icy! Oh my, what will happen 0_o ? Find out in next chapter! 'Till then, R&R! **


End file.
